A constant flow of information from a driver to a vehicle is required in order for the driver to maintain control of the vehicle. The driver maintains control of the vehicle, for example, by transmitting information to the vehicle through the steering wheel, accelerator and brakes to produce appropriate changes in vehicle acceleration, velocity, lane position, and direction. A reduction in the flow of information from the driver to the vehicle, such as due to driver impairment, can result in a reduction or loss of vehicular control.